


I'd like it to be said...

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: NO rape, No Sex, Serious, Speaking Up, Triggers, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people have recently given me requests for my rape fictions that I will never fulfill and I'll tell you why. Trigger warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd like it to be said...

I am not here to defend the content of my fanfictions. My writing contains crimes and trauma that is explicit and unsuitable for most audiences. And everyone knows that. Because they read. The damn. Warnings and flags. I pin very clearly. On the cover of each piece of my work. Anyone who is triggered by rape/non-con elements, underage sex, death and torture, or explicit content and language will know immediately that my work is not for them and I would never wish to trigger them. I feel it is important to mention this, because it is growing more and more common to leave out the possibly triggering aspects of people's stories in the summaries, tags, and/or flags at the beginning. All in an attempt to get more people to read it. What is your goal? What is our goal? To entertain women and men of legal age with erotic fiction covering all kinks and fetishes. Triggering brave survivors and making ill-prepared erotica readers sick is what I call the opposite of entertainment. But I move on...

Now, about the requests I have been receiving. I have been asked on many separate occasions why my characters never end up "realizing they were enjoying themselves" just as much as the rapist. I will NEVER write a fanfiction where this happens. EVER. In the event that a character in one of my stories is taken advantage of, or full-on raped, they will be depicted as broken, alone, and terrified. It would be unjust to those who have suffered our fanfictions in their real lives to portray the victim in any other way: even the character becoming stronger from it would take more time. My characters will never just find a way to "grit their teeth and find pleasure somehow'' while being violated in the most intimate and damaging way. There is no happy place to be found while your whole body is being forcefully taken from you. That's not the way it works and I will never write it like it is.

Another popular request is for me to write incest. consensual or not. I have dabbled on the subject in my Face/Off fanfiction, but I did not allow the main character to go long without realizing that they were not actually related. Why are there not more fanfictions like that? In the infinite world of AUs, why are there not more "They were never actually related" fanfics? Where did the incessant need to create incest fanfics sprout from? I understand seeing two attractive people working together and thinking, "oh, that's hot" without giving much thought to the fact they may be related, But specifically sexualising the taboo that they are siblings or whatever they may be, calls upon social and moral taboo (much like beastiality) that just isn't necessary to keep a story moving. If you feel it must be put into your story, then feel free to do so. These are all nothing more than my opinions and fanfiction is an amazing way to dump frustration or curiosities into something productive that someone could possibly enjoy, just please, I do implore this community, flag the hell out of works containing triggering or shocking content.

I may later add more to this rant, revise it, or completely rewrite it. but as I have said, Archive Of Our Own has helped me sift through all of the dark thoughts I couldn't share and allows me to lay down any idea I may have, positive or negative, in an organised and productive manner that's keeps my head clear and my views straight. Thank you for listening.


End file.
